Origines
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Jim Kirk et Spock se retrouvent confrontés à leur première aventure depuis la destruction du Narada. Mais parviendront-ils à garder intactes leurs premières ébauches d'amitié alors qu'ils sont projetés dans le plus improbable des lieux ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Star Trek et son univers ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Origines**

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Où en êtes-vous, Scotty ?

L'ingénieur abaissa ses outils et se glissa hors du dessous de sa console.

- Les trois-quarts des circuits sont vérifiés, Capitaine, seulement je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ça ne marche pas, dit-il légèrement irrité.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Scotty, j'ai confiance en vous, je suis sûr que vous trouverez bientôt la solution, dit son supérieur en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

L'homme sourit, reconnaissant, et se remit au travail.

Sur la plateforme de téléportation, une autre personne s'activait derrière l'un des panneaux qui la composait pour trouver une solution à leur impossibilité d'utiliser le téléporteur.

Jim s'approcha en silence.

- Alors, qu'en est-il, Monsieur Spock ?

Le capitaine regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son premier officier, reconnaissant la plupart des circuits sur lesquels il travaillait mais sachant pertinemment qu'il était loin d'avoir des connaissances en la matière à la hauteur des deux autres occupants de la pièce.

- Quatre-vingt quatre virgule deux pourcents des circuits ont été contrôlés, ceux-ci sont en parfait état.

Jim s'empêcha de sourire en songeant aux deux secondes de silence qui avaient précédé sa réponse.

Il avait remarqué, depuis quelques temps, qu'en dehors d'Uhura – bien sûr, le vulcain paraissait parfois tendu à proximité d'autres êtres humains. D'après ce qu'il connaissait de ce peuple, ils n'aimaient pas tellement les contacts physiques. Peut-être à cause de leurs capacités psychiques. Et, vraisemblablement, parce que cela interférait avec le contrôle de leurs émotions dont ils semblaient si fier.

Le capitaine avait également remarqué que, lorsque son premier officier n'avait pas besoin de porter une attention parfaite à sa tâche pour l'accomplir, il était très conscient de son environnement. Et c'était par hasard qu'il l'avait un jour vu tressaillir à la question d'un lieutenant alors qu'il était visiblement très concentré sur son travail.

A partir de là, l'esprit taquin de Jim avait refait surface et avait choisi ce futur meilleur ami pour cible. Oh, ce n'était rien de plus poussé que ce qu'il venait de faire, c'est-à-dire, se mettre à proximité et soudain faire état de sa présence. Mais il espérait ainsi finir par obtenir une réaction notable.

C'était peut-être puéril pourtant ça l'amusait de taquiner légèrement son premier officier. Malgré tout le respect qu'il portait au Spock du futur, il était persuadé qu'il faudrait – au mieux – des années pour se lier d'amitié avec cet être aussi froid et peu réactif qu'un ordinateur, comme aurait pu le dire Bones.

Enfin, il exagérait un peu, d'ailleurs il se souvenait encore trop bien à quoi pouvait ressembler sa colère.

Spock s'était remis à sa tâche, le seul signe de réaction à son approche furtive ayant finalement été qu'il mette quelques dixièmes de secondes de plus à lui répondre que dans ses habitudes.

- Il me paraîtrait logique que vous vous consacriez à d'autres tâches que notre supervision, Capitaine. A moins que vous n'ayez une hypothèse nouvelle à formuler pour expliquer le dysfonctionnement de cet appareil, dit soudain le vulcain tout en continuant à vérifier ses circuits.

Son premier officier aurait-il fini pas être agacé par sa présence ? Eh bien, ça ressemblait au moins à une ébauche d'émotion. Mais, en même temps, c'était légèrement insultant pour lui. S'il n'était pas ingénieur, il avait néanmoins un bon bagage de connaissances dans ce domaine. Et, d'ailleurs, il allait tout de suite les élargir en observant le travail minutieux du vulcain, se décida-t-il. Ses autres tâches, comme avait si bien dit Spock, ne se limitaient pour le moment plus qu'à compléter quelques documents guère urgents. Ce n'était peut-être pas très intelligent de réagir de cette façon, à ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme une légère insulte, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le ferait changer d'avis.

- Il me semble au contraire évident que j'ai des choses à apprendre ici, Spock.

- Comme vous voudrez, Capitaine.

Bien que la réponse brève ait été dite sur un ton neutre, Jim regretta presque immédiatement de s'être montré si susceptible. Si c'était comme ça qu'il avait choisi de construire leur amitié, ce ne serait pas des années qui seraient nécessaires mais des siècles.

Il s'écarta un peu du vulcain pour lui laisser plus d'espace mais n'en interrompit pourtant pas moins son observation. Après tout, Jim était _vraiment_ curieux d'en connaître plus à propos de son vaisseau, celui qu'on lui avait confié seulement quelques semaines auparavant pour débuter cette longue mission d'exploration de cinq années.

Une violente secousse fit soudain trembler l'Enterprise.

Déséquilibré, Jim tomba à genoux alors que Spock reculait de quelques pas avant de se stabiliser.

Cependant, avant même que l'un d'entre eux ait pu réagir, l'ingénieur vit ses deux officiers supérieurs disparaître, purement et simplement dématérialisés.

-----

Ils n'étaient plus sur l'Enterprise mais bien sur la terre ferme.

Et ce n'était **vraiment** pas normal sachant qu'ils n'étaient en orbite autour d'aucune planète et que le téléporteur du vaisseau n'était pas – encore - censé être capable de les envoyer à des années lumières de leur point d'origine.

Jim se releva et observa le monde qui s'étendait autour d'eux. Chaud, poussiéreux et… Il en oublia ses observations lorsque la voix de Spock s'éleva.

- Vulcain. Nous sommes sur Vulcain.

_A suivre…_

_Court, je sais… :'x  
Mais j'ai déjà tout un tas d'idées pour la suite, tout dépendra bien sûr si certains sont intéressés par cette fic, j'avoue avoir entamé pas mal de fanfictions, publiés ou non, et je m'en remets à vous pour savoir auxquelles je dois donner priorité ^^''_

_Sur ce, tous les avis sont les bienvenus et à bientôt peut-être ;')_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Star Trek et son univers ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Encore merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Origines**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Il se tourna vers son premier officier, se demandant si Spock venait réellement de dire qu'ils se trouvaient sur une planète dont ils avaient eux-mêmes été témoin de l'annihilation.

- Spock, commença-t-il en s'approchant du vulcain.

Il espérait que ce qu'il lui dirait ne manquerait pas trop de tact.

- Bien que je puisse comprendre que… ce lieu vous fasse penser à votre planète d'origine, nous avons été témoin de la destruction de Vulcain. Cela n'est donc pas possible. De plus, il doit bien exister une dizaine de planètes répertoriées par la Fédération avec un écosystème semblable à celui-ci.

Son premier officier continuait à observer le paysage désertique, semblant l'ignorer. Cela l'agaça légèrement d'autant plus que la chaleur commençait à lui être déjà inconfortable.

- L'explication la plus logique est que cette planète soit dans un temps antérieur à celui auquel nous appartenons.

_Ou que vous vous trompiez_, grogna Jim en lui-même.

Et puis ce que venait de dire l'officier scientifique le frappa durement.

- Vous suggérez que nous avons remonté le temps ? demanda-t-il légèrement incrédule. Spock, allons, je sais bien que v… que Nero a été capable d'un tel voyage mais quelles sont les probabilités pour que cela _nous_ arrive également alors que nous n'étions à proximité d'aucun phénomène susceptible de nous faire réaliser un tel voyage ?

- Cette étoile est 40 Eridani A, la principale du système Vulcain. A l'est de notre position se trouve le Mont Seleya et un peu plus au sud sont situées les Montagnes de Gol. Nous sommes au pied du Mont Kholinar et Shi'Kahr se trouve à approximativement une heure quarante-sept minutes à pied en direction du nord-ouest. La probabilité que je fasse erreur est inférieure à 0,01 %, Capitaine.

Jim jaugea le vulcain du regard. Cette fois, il lui faisait face, ayant repris sa pose caractéristique, ses mains serrées dans son dos.

- Donc, reprit le capitaine, vous supposez que cette planète est Vulcain ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une supposition mais d'une observation basée sur la réalité de notre environnement.

Jim se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit :

- Bien, puisque nous _sommes_ sur votre planète, que suggèreriez-vous que nous fassions à présent ?

- Il serait logique de chercher à savoir à quelle époque nous nous trouvons, répondit le commandant. Nous rendre à Shi'Kahr pourrait nous apporter des réponses.

Vraisemblablement, son premier officier était convaincu.

Jim soupira.

Ils n'avaient même pas de communicateur pour tenter de joindre l'Enterprise, le soleil – Eridani, si Spock avait raison – dardait ses rayons brûlant sur sa peau tout comme la gravité plus élevée de la planète rendait plus laborieuse sa respiration… et il n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autre piste que celle-là. Et, si c'était Vulcain, il pouvait au moins se réjouir d'avoir un guide cette fois.

- Deux heures, vous avez dit, Monsieur Spock ?

- Une heure et quarante-sept minutes, Monsieur, corrigea-t-il.

- Oui, oui, bon, en route alors, je suppose qu'une petite marche ne peut pas être pire que de fondre littéralement sous ce soleil.

- N'étant pas médecin, je ne peux présumer des effets exacts des conditions de vie de Vulcain sur l'être humain. Il me semble néanmoins correct de penser que cette « petite marche », comme vous la nommez, pourrait avoir un effet plus négatif sur votre organisme que-

- Spock ! Ok, c'est bon, je crois avoir cerné l'idée. Pouvons-nous y allez à présent ?

Le vulcain hocha la tête, sans paraître remarquer son léger agacement face à ses précisions. Agacement injustifié puisqu'il n'avait certainement pas idée à quel point la perspective de marcher sous ce soleil de plomb ne l'enchantait pas. N'est-ce pas… ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête. S'il commençait déjà à penser comme ça, ça n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir.

Il suivit son premier officier qui descendait agilement le petit plateau sur lequel ils se tenaient.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de vallée aride, le désert s'étendait semblait-il à perte de vue seulement quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, et Spock se déplaçait avec aisance en dépit de la pente légèrement escarpée et jonchée d'obstacles. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait déjà parcouru ce chemin des dizaines de fois auparavant. Ca pouvait bien être le cas si le vulcain avait vu juste.

Jim le suivit, pestant intérieurement contre la gravité plus importante qui rendait son équilibre plus précaire, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il toucha la terre ferme, enfin loin des roches traîtresses – à deux reprises il avait manqué de peu de glisser sur la pierre abrupte. Mais il retint un gémissement lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur le désert qui leur faisait face.

Il essuya machinalement son front avec le dos de sa main et grimaça en sentant la sueur abondante perlant sur sa peau. Le capitaine ne prit cependant pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort – pourquoi fallait-il que les seules planètes qu'il visite soient toujours soumises à des conditions climatiques extrêmes ? – et suivit l'officier scientifique. Ce dernier semblait parfaitement dans son élément.

_Autant que l'un de nous puisse jouir de cette situation_, pensa-t-il avec dérision.

Et cette pensée lui rappela presque aussitôt que Vulcain avait été détruite et que, s'il s'agissait bien de la même planète, cela devait sans aucun doute créer un certain nombre de… préoccupation chez son compagnon d'infortune. La destruction de son foyer et la disparition de sa mère n'avaient pas laissé le vulcain indifférent. Y être de retour devait sans doute éveiller « quelque chose » chez cet homme dont le peuple prétendait si bien contrôler ses émotions. Surtout si cela pouvait lui apporter une occasion de revoir…

- Monsieur Spock ?

Le vulcain se tourna vers lui sans pour autant ralentir son rythme ; Jim n'était pas encore prêt à reconnaître qu'il usait de toutes ses ressources pour seulement parvenir à rester à sa hauteur. Il s'était battu contre d'impitoyables romuliens et pourtant ce soleil semblait presque dix fois pire que ce qu'il avait affronté sur le Narada. C'était très subjectif mais quand même pas si loin de la réalité.

- Oui, Capitaine ?

Ton neutre, regard neutre.

- Où viviez-vous lorsque vous habitiez sur Vulcain ?

- Dans la demeure de mes parents.

Jim fit un très léger claquement de langue agacé. Son premier officier souleva un de ces damnés sourcils.

Autant ce type pouvait se montrer volubile lorsqu'il le souhait, il pouvait également être singulièrement concis en d'autres circonstances. Particulièrement lorsque l'on abordait un sujet qu'il préférait éviter, devinait-il. D'ailleurs, c'était de cette façon qu'il lui parlait chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui faire révéler quelques informations sur le lieutenant Uhura dans un cadre plus privé, avant de simplement le refouler d'une manière très vulcaine et particulièrement péremptoire.

- Et puis-je savoir où se trouvait cette demeure ?

- Bien que cette information se trouve dans mon dossier…

Oui, bon, il avait eu à lire le dossier de plus de quatre cent personnes et ce genre de détails n'étaient pas particulièrement de ceux qui attiraient d'abord son attention.

- … mes parents ont principalement vécu à Shi'Kahr, révéla Spock en reposant son regard sur l'étendue désertique face à eux.

Le capitaine hésita une demi-seconde mais parla malgré tout.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous rappelle que les chances sont faibles pour que l'on soit tombé à une époque proche de la nôtre ?

- En effet, Capitaine, j'ai parfaitement conscience des probabilités liées à une telle possibilité.

N'aurait-il pas été vulcain, il aurait affirmé que son ton avait été tranchant comme une lame de rasoir. Mais Jim était bien placé pour maintenant savoir que même un vulcain ne pouvait contrôler ses sentiments en permanence.

Il ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin et ils s'abîmèrent dans le silence, le bruit de leurs pas sur la terre aride résonnant faiblement à ses oreilles.

Bien qu'il songea vaguement que cet incident était peut-être une bonne occasion pour se lier davantage à son premier officier, la chaleur finit rapidement par lui être tellement insupportable qu'il ne se concentra bientôt plus que sur la volonté de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Jim avait perdu la notion du temps, avait soif et vacillait de temps à autre.

Il ne vit pas la pierre sur laquelle il trébucha mais il fût surpris de ne pas se retrouver face contre terre. Spock serrait solidement son bras et en un instant il se retrouva à nouveau stable sur ses pieds.

- Merci, murmura-t-il la voix rauque et en essayant de rattraper son souffle.

Ses poumons le brûlaient déjà avant ça mais maintenant il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à nouveau à respirer normalement.

- Si vous étiez davantage diminué physiquement, nous augmenterions le temps nécessaire à rejoindre notre destination, déclara simplement le commandant.

Parfois, il se demandait vraiment si le vulcain le considérait comme autre chose qu'un humain faible et embarrassant. Le capitaine avait même l'impression, de temps à autre, de voir en lui une arrogance qu'il n'avait pas perçue chez le Spock du futur lors de leur brève rencontre.

- Combien de temps avant que nous n'atteignons Shi'Kahr ?

- Quatorze minutes, la ville se trouve au-delà de l'amas rocheux qui nous fait face.

Il plissa les yeux pour observer l'horizon malgré l'éclat d'Eridani.

Effectivement, le paysage variait légèrement et il aurait sans doute pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt s'il avait su fixer son attention sur autre chose que cette pénible marche.

En dépit de la remarque qu'il avait faite plus tôt à Spock, il espéra profondément – pour leur bien à tous les deux – que la chance serait avec eux. Il devait avouer qu'il ne souhaitait pas tomber sur une communauté qui n'avait pas encore adopté les préceptes de… Surak, s'il se souvenait bien de ses cours. Et qu'il aurait donné beaucoup, en cet instant, pour rencontrer quelques autochtones, si non chaleureux, au moins aussi civilisés que Spock.

_A suivre…_

_Mmh, je crois que les prochains chapitres garderont plus ou moins cette taille... même si j'ai déjà hâte d'avoir terminé d'installer le "décor" pour pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet comme on dit :p  
En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à très bientôt ;')  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Star Trek et son univers ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt..._

_Merci encore à ceux ayant pris le temps de me laisser leur avis sur le précédent chapitre :)  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Origines**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Que les déductions de son premier se soient avérées correctes ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Et, pour l'heure, alors qu'il s'abreuvait avec soulagement, il estimait même leur situation plus que satisfaisante. Il remercia même silencieusement les vulcains pour avoir choisi de mettre à l'entrée de leur ville ce distributeur d'eau public, véritable oasis pour le voyageur assoiffé.

Jim se redressa finalement et laissa son regard errer autour de la place qu'ils occupaient.

C'était à peu de choses près comme il s'était imaginé que cette ville puisse être.

Des bâtiments simples, semblant parfois sortir d'époques reculées mais qui prouvaient leur modernité par l'un ou l'autre détail. Comme cette console publique intégrée au bâtiment qui leur faisait face. Ou encore, cette vitrine, un peu sur leur droite, où étaient exposés d'étranges appareils qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier de là où il se tenait.

Et puis, il y avait les vulcains. Drapés dans leurs robes traditionnelles, ou portant parfois des uniformes strictes. Eux non plus n'étaient pas très différents de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Certains marchaient seuls ou en petits groupes, avançaient d'un bon pas ou gardaient un rythme raisonnable, parcouraient leur chemin en silence, échangeaient quelques paroles avec leur voisin ou conversaient avec leur correspondant (une oreillette dans l'oreille et un écran intangible devant l'œil droit).

Ils auraient presque pu paraître humains si chacune de leurs actions ne se faisaient pas avec une certaine retenue et un calme rare. D'ailleurs, alors qu'à l'Académie de Starfleet – par exemple – il y avait toujours eu une sorte de brouhaha familier dans les couloirs et sur les aires de détentes, les occupants de cette vaste place ne répandaient autour d'eux qu'une sorte de calme et régulière rumeur. D'une manière un peu étrange, il craignait presque de troubler ce calme par sa simple présence. C'était un peu ridicule, il le savait bien lui-même. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise, il préférait de loin les lieux qui semblaient grouiller de vie et d'énergie un peu chaotique.

Le capitaine se tourna vers son premier officier pour faire une remarque légère à ce sujet mais il garda le silence.

Bien qu'il se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos, visiblement en attente de son supérieur, Spock semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son environnement. Une ville qu'il n'aurait plus dû pouvoir revoir et qui ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser indifférent.

Alors, il attendit, laissant au vulcain quelques instants pour s'imprégner du lieu et de son atmosphère. Quant à lui, il recentra son esprit sur leur situation et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent qu'ils étaient de retour à la civilisation.

Comme il y avait déjà songé en pénétrant dans la ville – Shi'Kahr – il avait déjà établi une courte liste de priorités.

D'abord, ils avaient besoin de connaître le « quand » dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Visiblement, cela ne devait pas se situer loin de leur époque puisque peu de vulcains lui prêtaient attention à lui – l'humain – si ce n'était parfois en lui jetant de vagues coups d'œil. Et ce ne pouvait clairement pas être le futur puisque Vulcain n'existait plus à leur époque. Le « où », et là on pouvait considérer que dans leur malheur ils avaient une certaine chance, était assez bien défini et cela leur faciliterait les choses.

Leur seconde tâche, à savoir survivre durant leur séjour, ne serait vraisemblablement pas très difficile à accomplir.

Par contre, le dernier point, leur problème le plus difficile à résoudre, restait bel et bien le « comment ». Comment avaient-ils atterri ici et comment se débrouilleraient-ils pour repartir ? Puisqu'ils se trouvaient quelques heures auparavant seulement encore dans l'espace, cela impliquerait sans doute un vaisseau. Où bien peut-être tomberaient-ils sur un scientifique de génie qui pourrait les renvoyer chez eux, un peu comme Scotty et le vieux Spock l'avaient fait sur Delta Vega. Bizarrement, l'idée du vaisseau lui semblait légèrement plus probable.

L'homme avait bien quelques théories sur les éventuelles causes de ce voyage temporel mais il n'avait cependant pas le plus petit début d'idée sur la manière de faire le chemin inverse. Il sentait que cela annonçait de longues heures de réflexion et quelques bonnes migraines en perspective… à moins que Spock n'ait déjà quelques idées sur la question.

Il releva les yeux vers le vulcain qui l'observait, attendant apparemment ses ordres.

Il était en quelque sorte soulagé qu'il ait su s'arracher de la contemplation de sa ville natale sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'attirer son attention. Concentré et professionnel, c'était comme ça que son premier officier était le plus efficace. Même s'il n'aurait humainement pas pu le réprimander de se laisser distraire dans une telle situation…

- Nous avons besoin de renseignements sur cette époque, commença enfin le capitaine. Toute idée du meilleur lieu où commencer nos recherches, Monsieur Spock ?

- Des consoles publiques, comme celle se trouvant à dix virgule deux mètres à votre droite, permettent un accès restreint au réseau et diffusent une quantité acceptable d'informations. La bibliothèque centrale de Shi'Kahr, cependant, offre un nombre plus étendu de ressources, et notamment des possibilités d'accès à divers serveurs hors-planète.

Jim jeta un vague coup d'œil vers la console qu'il venait d'indiquer. Ce ne serait pas suffisant.

- En route vers cette bibliothèque alors, Monsieur Spock, je vous suis.

Le vulcain hocha brièvement la tête et il se mit à sa hauteur pour suivre son rythme rapide.

Bien que la température était un peu plus supportable en ville, elle n'était définitivement pas confortable pour lui. Dès qu'ils auraient récupéré le nécessaire dans le bâtiment vers lequel le menait Spock, il se ferait une priorité de trouver des vêtements plus adaptés.

Et moins voyant également.

Quelque chose lui disait que, les vulcains ayant beau être ce qu'ils étaient, s'il continuait à se balader dans cette ville avec sa chemise d'or de capitaine d'un vaisseau de Starfleet, alors qu'il semblait sans aucun doute trop jeune pour porter cet uniforme, cela allait certainement finir par leur attirer des ennuis. Et, pensa-t-il en levant un instant les yeux vers son premier officier, cela était sans doute également valable pour Spock.

_A suivre…_

_Aww, toujours aussi court, je sais… j'avoue qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal d'idée différentes en cours (principalement sur Star Trek TOS et un peu Heroes) et j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas me disperser… Mais les points principaux pour cette fic sont déjà bien en place dans ma tête (et, pour une part, sur papier) donc pas de soucis quant à la suite ;)_

_Prochain chapitre : Une rencontre inattendue !_


End file.
